


Sweet Like Sugar

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Jared, Jared is 16, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Jared, Power Dynamics, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jensen Ackles, Underage Sex, alpha!Jensen, first heat, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes into his first heat at school. Luckily, Mr. Ackles is there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> written for stolen-voices ♥

It’s not like Jared meant for this to happen. 

“What do we have here?” Chad says.

“Smells like fresh meat,” Tom replies. 

They both laugh their cruel laughs. Jared can’t see them yet, but he’s all too aware of their presence.

The older boys smell like Alpha and Jared pushes back against the wall of the school bathroom stall that he is hiding in. The tile is cool relief against his burning skin, but it’s not enough. Sweat pools at the base of his spine and in the dip of his clavicle, and the messy shag of his bangs stick to his forehead.

It’s winter, the air outside frigid and biting, but inside the stall, within Jared’s own body, a tropical storm rages.

The door of the stall rattles as the Alpha boys attempt to enter the tiny space Jared has carved for himself. He’s terrified, but it’s not just because of what they might do to him if they get in; it’s also because of what he might _want_ them to do. 

His skin is tingling, tiny pinpricks of desire coursing through him as the wave of Alpha pheromones hits him. The boys are still young, so their scents are still in their infancy, but there are two of them and the combination of that plus Jared’s first-ever heat is making him feel things that he never would even consider under normal circumstances.

Jared tugs his body into the smallest shape he can make it, hard enough with his long, gangly limbs, but even worse in the tiny box of a stall. He pulls his knees up to his chest, red crescent moons rising on his skin where his fingernails dig.

“Go away,” Jared calls out, his voice hoarse. His throat is parched, as if all the moisture in his body is being sucked out through his pores.

 _And my ass,_ he thinks bitterly to himself, as he fidgets against the soaking sensation in the seat of his jeans. His face burns with embarrassment at the memory of the first rush of slick, almost like a bubble burst. 

It was in the middle of English Lit, to make things even more mortifying. His teacher, Mr. Ackles, looked at him a bit oddly when Jared jumped up and asked for a hall pass, but the only thing Jared could think about was being _out_ of there before everyone figured out what was going on. 

_Especially_ Mr. Ackles.

“Why would we do that?” Tom asks mockingly. The door shakes more violently, and Jared suspects that Tom might have kicked it.

“Yeah, c’mon out and play with us, baby,” Chad joins in, and the shaking of the door matches the shaking of Jared’s body.

“I’m surprised your daddy even let you out of the house smelling like that,” Tom muses.

Jared feels tears prick his eyes. His Alpha father left them when Jared was only seven, leaving his Beta mother with three kids and a mortgage she couldn’t pay. Jared has prayed so hard that he would turn out Alpha, that he would be able to grow up and provide for her after everything she’s done for them.

“Yeah, that’s not very responsible of him,” Chad says, laughing. 

As the slick from his ass slip-slides against his perineum and soaks his balls, Jared curses the fact that he’ll never be what his family needs. That he’ll always be an Omega burden.

“Aw, are you crying, baby? Come on out so we can give you what you need.”

Jared muffles his sobs, not wanting to give the boys the satisfaction of knowing just how much they are affecting him. The rattling of the door intensifies and he braces himself to deal with whatever consequences come after.

The shaking of the stall stops suddenly and he hears a deep voice, an _Alpha_ voice, growling out a command.

“What are you two doing here in here? Get out now!”

Jared’s breath catches in his throat and a new stream of slick slides down his leg automatically.

_Mr. Ackles._

“Jared? Are you in there?” The voice is gentle now, tempered. 

Jared whimpers at how just that singular tone makes him feel. Knows that it’s wrong that his body is getting even wetter for his _teacher_ , but he knows that it’s not the heat talking this time around. 

“Can you open the door, sweetheart? Come on out and we’ll get you some help.”

Jared uncurls his fingers from where they were balled up in tight fists, and reaches out blindly for the door. He unlocks it and then sits back, letting Mr. Ackles take the next step.

Jared’s eyes are red-rimmed from tears and he knows his cheeks and neck must be flushed cherry pie red from the heat and embarrassment. He doesn’t want his crush to see him like this, but there is something singing in his blood that is telling him that he needs to listen to Mr. Ackles’ tender command.

The door swings open and then Mr. Ackles is there, big and broad and looming in the doorway like a god. Mr. Ackles breathes in, deep, his entire Alpha chest puffing as he draws in the scent that Jared must be overwhelming the entire bathroom with.

Mr. Ackles eyes close for a moment, the skin of his eyelids fluttering, and he appears to calm himself for opening them again and speaking.

“Is this your first heat, Jared?”

Jared nods miserably. “Yes.”

“You are a little old to be presenting for the first time. How old are you, Jared?”

“Just turned sixteen last week, sir.”

Jared can see Mr. Ackles swallow, watches that long perfect neck work down the spit. Jared can’t keep his eyes off of that column, the skin pale and thin, probably the only fragile part of the older Alpha’s body.

Jared shivers, and that seems to break Mr. Ackles out of whatever trance they both have momentarily fallen into.

“Okay, Jared, come on up. Class is over and I have a free period next. You don’t have an Alpha at home, am I correct?”

Jared nods, his face flushing even further from embarrassment. “No Alpha, Sir.”

Mr. Ackles reaches a hand down to him, and Jared stares at it, thinking that this moment feels somehow important. His entire body is shaking still, his vision hazy and there is a tinny ringing sound in his ears. 

Yet, when he reaches out for Mr. Ackles’ hand and their skin touches for the very first time that Jared can remember, everything feels exactly as it should be.

“I’ll take care of you, Jared,” Mr. Ackles says. 

Jared believes him.

==

“Drink this,” Mr. Ackles says, holding out a bottle of water that he pulls out of the drawer in his desk.

Jared takes it and chugs it down, his raw throat thankful for how cool the liquid feels going down. He gasps a bit when he’s done with it, and looks up to see Mr. Ackles staring at his mouth with an intensity that overwhelms Jared as much as it forces slick all the way down to the backs of his knees.

“Good,” Mr. Ackles says, shaking his head and clearing his throat. “I’m the senior Alpha at the school today since Principal Morgan is out sick and since you do not have an Alpha at home, I am offering my services to help get you through this first wave of your heat.”

Jared blinks a few times, trying to figure out if he’s hearing all of this properly. “Your services?”

Mr. Ackles looks flustered for the first time, and if Jared wasn’t already heat-crazy and half-in-love, he might have laughed at how cute it is. “Yes, well, you know. Just to take the edge off until your Beta gets off work and can help get you situated at home.”

Jared can’t help wishing that Mr. Ackles isn’t standing behind his desk, since it is concealing the lower half of his body. Jared desperately wants to see if Mr. Ackles is affected physically by all of this talk, although he supposes that the pheromones coming off a desperate Omega are probably enough to rile up any Alpha.

“Are you going to knot me?” Jared asks, and Jared swears that something feral flashes in Mr. Ackles’ gorgeous green eyes.

It takes a moment, but Mr. Ackles grits his teeth and shakes his head. “No, Jared. Knotting is for mating, and I wouldn’t do that to someone so young.”

“Oh,” Jared replies, swallowing down his disappointment. Of course someone as virile and beautiful as Mr. Ackles wouldn’t want a skinny, awkward late-blooming _kid_ like him.

His feelings must read on his face, because before Jared knows it, Mr. Ackles is around the desk and in his space. His hands come up to cradle Jared’s face, the cool flesh of Mr. Ackles palm like a balm on his fire-kissed skin.

Mr. Ackles plush pink mouth is right there, words bruising into Jared’s lips.

“Don’t think it’s not because I don’t want to, Jared. Because I do. God forgive me, I _do._ ”

“Mr. Ackles, _Alpha_ , please,” Jared whispers, pleading without even knowing what he’s asking for.

“Say it again.”

“Alpha!”

Jared barely registers it when Mr. Ackles lifts him up bodily and throws him back against the smooth wood of his desk. All he knows is _yes_ and _want_ and _Alpha_ and the electric currents zinging throughout every nerve ending are crying out for _more._

His clothes suddenly feel too constricting, too suffocating, and he keens with relief as Mr. Ackles starts pulling the material from his body. He kicks his sneakers off, the sound of them hitting the floor sounding far away with the rushing in his ears. 

Jared gasps as his t-shirt is tugged off him and his chest is exposed to the cool classroom air. His first instinct is to cover himself, to hide his scrawny, unsubstantial frame away so that he can’t see the disappointment in Mr. Ackles’ eyes, but before he can do it, his forearms are being held to the desk.

“No. You let me see,” Mr. Ackles commands, his fists like shackles around Jared’s arms. He leans down then, mouth hovering only a moment before he latches on to one of Jared’s dusky pink nipples, the little bud aching and taut from the heat and the air.

Jared cries out, never having felt anything like this before in his life, not even at night when he touches himself and thinks about Mr. Ackles over him, pounding into him and biting loving words into his skin.

Jared can hardly believe that even a tiny bit of that fantasy is happening now, in reality, here during his very first heat. But Mr. Ackles’ warm tongue laving at his nipples tells him it’s true, and the tug of his teeth and the Alpha growl at the back of his throat confirms it again and again.

Mr. Ackles manages to pull Jared’s sticky-wet jeans and underwear completely off without ever letting go from where he is suckling Jared’s chest. Jared has flashes in his mind of them together, mated, his Alpha drinking from his breast after another more intimate and life-changing event.

Mr. Ackles pulls off with a loud popping noise, reaching down one more time to lick tenderly around the swollen, pinked skin before standing back up to his full height and staring down at Jared’s now-naked body lying in supplication before him.

Jared doesn’t think it’s possible to be more aroused than he is at this moment, needy and nubile and on display for this man that he has come to need so quickly and brutally.

“Oh, look at you. Knew you’d be beautiful. My sweet boy,” Mr. Ackles says, his voice so hushed that Jared wonders if he even meant to say the words aloud.

Jared can’t help himself, and his thighs spread automatically, exposing himself even more than he already is. Mr. Ackles hands come up and finally touch the lower part of Jared’s body, skipping lightly over the curve of Jared’s knees and down the slope to the inside of his thighs. 

Jared knows that he must look a mess, the air is pungent with the scent of his heat and his hole feels sloppy and needy. He can feel it now, waiting, wanting so desperately to open up and cradle his Alpha inside of him.

Mr. Ackles runs those hands downwards, the slide smoother as he goes along, as the slick from Jared’s body coats him fingertip to wrist. They go lower still until he’s right under Jared’s ass, scooping the cheeks up and holding him open so that he can take in Jared’s most vulnerable place.

“Look at that pretty pink hole. It wants to be full so bad, doesn’t it?” Mr. Ackles murmurs.

“Please, Alpha, do it. Do something!”

Mr. Ackles chuckles, and it’s a deep, knowing sound that adds even more goosebumps to Jared’s flesh. 

“Something like this, little one?” Mr. Ackles says, finally tracing the tip of one finger over the swollen blush of Jared’s hole. Jared tries to push into it, but Mr. Ackles just keeps tracing maddening circles around it.

“I thought you were going to _help_ me?” Jared whines, and he knows he sounds like a petulant child but his entire body is on fire and everything he desires is _right there._

Without warning, Mr. Ackles plunges not one, but two fingers, deep within him, only stopping and stilling when they are buried to the base.

“Is this what you want, Jared?” Mr. Ackles twists his fingers, and Jared moans. “You want-“ One more jab. “-my help?”

“Please, Alpha, anything, oh God!”

A third finger joins the first two, and Jared is amazed how easily and rightfully they fit. Together they knead him on the inside, stroking his inner walls in an attempt to tame even part of the desire flowing through Jared’s body.

Jared fucks back onto Mr. Ackles’ hand, willing him to get deeper, to crawl inside of him if he can. He whimpers when he feels the ridge of Mr. Ackles’ pinky attempting to join the others, and he knows that he would gladly take the Alpha’s entire fist if he deigned Jared worthy enough to give it to him.

“Come for me, my sweet boy,” Mr. Ackles commands, leaning down to scrape his teeth against the skin of Jared’s neck as he punches his fingers in and out of Jared’s sopping wet body.

Like his dick is wired to the sound of Mr. Ackles’ voice, all of his muscles tense up and he’s coming without even realizing it. It’s the hardest, most intense orgasm of Jared’s young life, jizz shooting up from his untouched cock and hitting as far as his chin.

Mr. Ackles laps at the sticky white liquid, sucking Jared’s come right off his skin even as he keeps relentlessly fucking Jared with all four of his fingers. Like a tidal wave, it’s hitting him, and he comes for a second time, his sensitive rim clutching around Mr. Ackles’ hand like a vice.

“That’s it, pretty boy. Just like that,” Mr. Ackles whispers, kissing along Jared’s jaw and over his mouth until they are finally opening up their mouths and introducing their tongues to each other.

The heat has abated some after two orgasms, and Jared is over-sensitized when, after a few minutes of lazily making out, Mr. Ackles pulls his digits from Jared’s puffy hole. He places one more sweet kiss on Jared’s lips and then stands up, reaching down to adjust the obvious bulge in his suit pants.

Jared is satisfied and filled with consummated desire, and it makes him braver than he usually would be, so he offers his own services to the Alpha. “Would you like me to help you with that, Mr. Ackles?”

Mr. Ackles flushes at that, and it makes the freckles on his cheeks stand out in stark relief. “That’s alright, Jared. You should be fine until you can get home, but you should probably drink some more water to replenish any, uh, _fluids_ that you lost.”

Jared knows this is the part where he should feel terribly embarrassed, and his normal fumbling awkward self would be, but this Jared, the content, heat-lazy, fucked-out Jared, can’t be bothered. 

Instead, he slowly sits up, pulling each article of clothing on one at a time, and drinks another bottle of water. Finally, without another word, he nods at Mr. Ackles and heads towards the door.

“Jared?”

Jared stops, his back still turned to Mr. Ackles. His heart pounds with anticipation.

“Yes, Mr. Ackles?”

“Tell your Beta to call me if you need my services again.” 

Jared smiles, reaching for the doorknob. 

The only words in his mind are _one day._

“Thank you, Alpha.”


End file.
